


Day 4 - The Little Things

by TheWeirdDane



Series: Kinktober 2017 [4]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Knifeplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 22:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdDane/pseuds/TheWeirdDane
Summary: When you try your best but you don't succeed...





	Day 4 - The Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rather short one - I'm sorry about that :(

Day 4: Bukakke | **Knife play** | Begging

* * *

 ”Shepard, are you sure this is a good idea? What if I accidentally cut you?” His voice was thick with worry as he held the knife to her throat, a hand forcing her head back to expose it properly.

“That’s half the fun, Garrus,” she whispered, and where Garrus’ voice was worried, hers was low with need and desire, “the idea that you could cut me anytime, that you could end my life within a few seconds with just a slice of that knife.”

For a brief moment, she wondered just when she had gotten so fucked up that the thought of being killed by knifepoint turned her on.

Then she figured it probably wasn’t the best road to go down, and she returned to the moment, focusing on the sharp, cool blade that was pressed tightly against her throat. It made her heart race and her sex throb with anticipation.

Garrus was situated behind her, on his knees, and had a firm grip of her hair, his upper body leaning over her. He was warm and firm against her back.

“I’m not sure I like this,” he admitted but still pressed the knife harder against her throat. Watching her shiver and hearing her moan did nothing for him right now. He couldn’t stop worrying what would happen if his hand slipped, if he moved in the wrong way.

“Correction; I’m pretty sure I don’t like this.”

“Garrus, everything is going to be alright,” and he did notice a string of annoyance in her voice that she tried to cover up, “we have medi-gel and towels, you’re not gonna kill me.”

His mandibles flared at the annoyance – he didn’t like being the one to annoy her, but this time, worry won over the need to please.

He removed the knife from her throat and earned a soft sigh from Shepard.

“I’m… sorry,” he mumbled and moved to sit on the edge of the bed, twirling the knife between his talons and thumbs.

“It’s alright. I just wish you weren’t so insecure about this. I trust you with my life, Garrus.”

He sighed and looked up as he felt the pressure on the mattress shift; she was moving to join him on the edge. He saw that she smiled softly, as if she knew he had heard the annoyance in her voice.

“I don’t want you to be uncomfortable while we do this. It’s not like we _have_ to do all the things on those lists. It was just a fun idea.”

“I know,” he sighed and leaned in to press their foreheads gently together. Her hand came up to cup his once scarred cheek. There weren’t many scars left, but they weren’t all gone. He was pretty sure she liked those scars, even if she wasn’t krogan.

“I just… I don’t know, Shepard. I’m fine with hurting you because I distinctively remember seeing the word ‘masochism’ on your list, but this could get out of hand too quickly.”

“And I respect that, Garrus, I really do. Come ‘ere.” She pulled him into an awkward sideward hug before figuring it would be better if she moved into his lap. So she snaked her long, slender legs around his waist and wrapped her arms around his neck before bumping their foreheads together again.

They sat in silence for a long while, just listening to each other’s breathing and heartbeats.

Shepard was worried she had pushed Garrus too far. He was rarely quiet like this, rarely had that doleful expression on his face.

Garrus, in turn, was worried that he had disappointed Shepard to a degree she didn’t want anything more to do with him. He knew it was probably silly to think like that, but it was a fear that kept him up at night long after Shepard had fallen asleep. He always wondered, worried, if this night would be the last one spent in her company.

“You know, I’m not mad at you,” Shepard finally mumbled, eyes downcast and voice barely a whisper. Her hands stroked the softer hide under his fringe.

“Are you sure? You were annoyed when I told you I didn’t want to go through with it.”

“Annoyed isn’t the same as being mad,” she chuckled softly and finally met his gaze. His eyes were doleful and worried still, and it nearly broke her heart. Even with the visor, it was easy to see that he regretted tonight.

“I promise I’m not mad at you. Maybe a bit annoyed, yeah, but that’s the extent of it. As I said, I don’t want you to be uncomfortable with the things we do,” she whispered and cupped his face, mindful of his mandibles, and leaned in to kiss him.

At first, he didn’t respond, and dread managed to settle in her stomach before he did return the kiss. It was soft and gentle, their lips moving lovingly with each other – as well as possible with his maw – and when their tongues intertwined, it was with many soft sighs and moans from both of them.

“I love you, Garrus Vakarian,” she sighed and looked into his eyes, searching for the answer to a question she didn’t know.

“And I love you, Shepard,” he murmured, and there was a spark in his eyes that hadn’t been there before, making her heart swell with happiness.

“I promise you, this doesn’t change a thing between us.”

“We can still explore these lists together? You won’t kick me to the curb?”

She smiled warmly and kissed him again.

“Absolutely, and not in a million years.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed despite the shortness <3


End file.
